Just a Little Bit prologue
by LorenDaGinger
Summary: (I wrote the intro to this on an Ipod in a car, go easy plz) A little girl, Tara, finds a talking ferret and learns the ways of a Torchwood agent with his help. She later finds out his true identity after seeking the help from the mysterious Doctor in hopes to save her furry friend when he fall ill. This is a story about a time traveling group and the adventures they have. ;)
1. Save Jack!

2004: Hi, my name is Tara; I'm 9 years old and alone... Well almost. Three years ago, after the accident, I found a ferret! His name is Captain Jack and he talks to me. People that pass me on the street think I'm crazy, and I bet you do too, but he really does speak! He tells me thing to keep me safe like how to get food and where to live. I love Captain Jack so much!

"Morning Cap" I yawned, I didn't sleep well last night. Something just seemed off. I glanced at Jack and the reason was very clear.

"Jack what's wrong?" I cried. My ferret was curled up in a little ball shivering. What should I do?!

2001: I watched on the telly the Twin Townes crash and burn everything in sight. My parents are in those building, my parents are... Gone. The day care teacher called my only other family in the US, my grandparents.

Life with them was bitter sweet. It was hard to get over the loss of mum and dad, but the sugary biscuits helped. Sadly, this couldn't last. Grandma and Grandpa drove off a bridge trying to doge a drunk driver. I was alone, again. Everything I love die seems to die, why can't I be happy for once?

That day I ran away, no one else would have to suffer because of me!

Three days on the sidewalk, no food, fresh water, or friends. I was as good as dead by that point. Then it hit me, a whiff of the most delicious thing ever! I stumbled around the corner and saw a street vender selling sandwiches! I was so hungry, I had to one. Just then, a gray ferret bit the mans ankle and took off. The vender chased after him leaving his cart open for the taking. I quickly grabbed as much food as I could and darted off.

That night the ferret came to my box, told me his name, and became my best, first, only friend.

"Jack, don't do this to me! You can't leave me, I can't lose anymore! Please, Captain Jack what can I do?" I was having a panic attack. I just couldn't be on my own again, I couldn't lose him, and I'll do whatever it takes.

"Tara, there's a blue box waiting for me not to far from here. You need to take me there, now!" Jack. Managed to say in-between deep breaths, his condition was getting worse.

"How can the blue box help? And how to I find it? Jack I'm so confused." The more he struggled the more I worried; I don't know how much longer he can go on like this.

"The box belongs to The Doctor, he will know how to fix me. You can find him by looking for what doesn't fit..." Jack passed out. I freaked thinking he had died, but soon released he still had a pulse.

What did he mean "doesn't fit?" it didn't matter though; I had to find this Doctor!

2002: "miss you mum and dad, always." it has been a year since 9/11, but the sorrow remains the same. Living homeless in NYC isn't half bad. Jack and I make a living off of pick pocketing, and we sleep in an abandoned tool shed next to the most beautiful park. The only down side is the cold winters, jack has to curl up with me to stay worm. For fun I take Captain out for walks and sometimes I sneak into theaters and watch all the plays. I wish I could be an actress. All that money and fame! A true way to live for sure. Jack tells me that dreaming is such a human thing to do, and to never stop. He always has the wisest things to say, it's like he's seen a lot, almost like he's lived forever.

"Blue box, doesn't fit, Doctor..." I was frantic! Looking in every Ally, parking-lot, and garage I could find. Nothing. "Jack I need your help!" I screamed at him.. But he was still out cold. What do I do, what do I do! My head was spinning and the lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger.

"Doctor," I whispered, "help me?" I fell to my knees with Captain Jack I my hands. The thunder clouds were rolling in and my nerves were tense. "Where are you?" I manger to choke out. When I finally pulled myself together, I noticed something out of the ordinary. A BLUE policy BOX! I found it! Jack, you're going to be ok.

_ok so i know this isnt quite to best you have read. to be honest, i dont fancy it that much. but... i typed this on an IPOD in a car... impressive ;D so i have a bunch of these which lay down the basic info. then the stroy gets good, mainly cuz i got a CPU 3 please read more, anyone?_


	2. To live is to steal

part 2:

2002: I made my way under a bridge with my stolen sandwiches. "Thank you ferret!" I mumbled to myself as I took a big bite. I couldn't remember the last thing I had eaten that was this good!

"Can I have some?" A little boys' voice said nervously. I looked around but I was the only one. Then I felt a slight tug on my pants, "I'm here," the voice said. I glanced down and saw the ferret resting his button noise on my foot.

"You're…. talking." My jaw dropped at the thought of a ferret that could speak. "How is this?"

"My names Captain Jack, long story short, I work for Torhcwood." He said proudly.

"Torchwood? I've never heard of it. Is it a pet store of some sort? Oh, or maybe am animal testing factory!"

"Umm, you could never be more wrong! But can we discuss this over lunch?" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, ya of course." I took a sandwich and fed him a peace, he told me everything. He told me about the aliens, Torchwood, and how he could talk. He said he worked undercover collecting secret documents for the government, and then they decided to enhance his intelligence. Once he resized all the stuff the government was having him do, he ran away.

Jack and I became great friends! We never went anywhere without each other.

Looking up at the box got my imagination going. What could be behind those doors? What if it's someone from Captain Jack's old job? And he is going to take him away! My mind raced, but that didn't stop my hand front knocking on the door. I knocked 4 times, waited a bit, then knocked once more before a tall, boyish man opened the door.

"Why ello there little girl, how can I help you?" He said.

"Are you the Doctor?" I was nervous, I haven't talked to anyone except Jack in a long time, and it didn't help that he looks so, well, handsome.

"Indeed I am! Now what do you got there?" he pointed to the box. I pulled it close before letting him take it.

"It's my ferret, he said you could help. Please!" My eyes burned from the tears, and he could tell I didn't have any money. Yet he he said,

"I can help, don't worry... What your name?

"Tara."

"Well Tara, everything is going to be alright." I didn't believe him.

"Are you one of those adults that say that so kids like me will shut up?" I half smiled at his face.

"Not important." He stepped in the blue box closed the door so I wouldn't fallow. "What's this little bugger's name?" He yelled from inside.

"Captain Jack," I hollered back. The door swung open and his funny face gave me a startle.

"Come inside." He said with a grin, and then he held out his hand for me to grab.

2003: "Run Jack!" I screamed, the police were chasing us for trying to pick pocket some rich guy, Steve. Captain and I had to find a way to lose them, but they were everywhere!

"Quick, over here," Jack ran into a market area filled with people. "This way!" He gestured with his head, "hurry!" I followed him through the pandemonium of the city's venders to a fountain. It was a tall, and the water looked fresh and clean. Jack hopped on my shoulder and directed me to a certain stop right next to it. We waited there until we were sure the police passed.

"Why didn't they see me when they walked by?" I asked him.

"Because this spot is unnoticed. Under this fountain is the American Torchwood HQ, this spot right here, is the entrance to the place." He explained.

"That doesn't tell me why we can't be seen," I sounded so sassy. "It's just how it works; we become part of the background in a sense. We can no longer be noticed, but we can be seen." He told me once again, and this time it did click in my head. Even after all the pain i have been through, all the loss and sorrow, it pays off to have a friend like Captain Jack to keep you safe. Thank you. Once again Jack.


	3. This is how I survived

Part 3:

He pulled me in and I gazed upon the inside of that blue box. I'm used to alien thing, but this; this is out of this universe! As I stepped up into the first level, a giant hour glass thing with a bunch of random stuff stuck together memorized me. "What is this place?" I could help saying.

"That's not the usual reaction, aren't you wondering why, I don't know, it's bigger on the inside?" He seemed liked he does this kind of thing a lot.

"Well I know that, it has to be different dimension, right? I just don't understand where we are exactly." Jack taught me everything I need to know about these kinds of things, I know what I'm exactly what I'm saying.

" We are in the Tardis, I'm sure you know what it means." He spun around all cool like and took out a flash light looking thing from his pocket. Tardis, I though what could it...

"Oh my god! You're a..."

"I know."

"And I'm in a..."

"Ya."

"I can travel ANYWHERE in time!" I finally screamed.

"And SPACE!" He hollered back, this day is amazing! Then I glanced over and saw Caption Jack laying still in a chair.

"So Doctor, can you help him?" I finally mumbled.

"Well Tara, I never turn clients down." I didn't know what it is about him, but I haven't smiled that wide in a long time.

2003:"Well good morning!" I hear in my ear on a hot summer day. "Time to wake up! Today we start your supernatural training, and it's going to be fun." Jack whispered creepily to me, I got a shiver up my spine because of what he thinks training is.

"Just let me rest my eyes for a little bit longer," I began to doze off again, but Captain soon realized where I was going and started jumping on my head. "Ok, Ok I'm up! What do you want me to do? Last week we did survival. You made me swim through a river infested with water snakes. And two weeks ago you had me out in the woods with no resources! Why must you continue this torture?" I was trying to be dramatic; maybe he would put pity on me.

"Good times, no, today we focus on deception. Look at this and tell me what you see." He handed me a ticket of some sort, but when I really looked at it, nothing seemed right.

"I don't understand. It's a messed up ticket."

"Good! You notice the difference, this is called psychic paper. It makes people see what they need to see. And today, you get to use it" I knew what that meant! I picked up Jack and gave him a big hug.

"Where do I start?" There are so many shops, what do I steal first?

"What are you going to do with him?" It wasn't that I didn't trust he Doctor, it's just, I don't know him, and he doesn't know Jack.

"I'm going to fix him."

"Fix him? I thought he's just sick; can't you get him some meds or something? Are to even a registered vet?"

"To many questions Tara, just let me fix Jack the ferret." He gave out slight chuckle and I have no idea why this would be funny. Then he took out the blue flash light and shined it on him. It started to make a funny noise, the. I remembered a lesson Caption Jack did, it's a sonic tool! But how can that fix Jack?

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine, trust me, I'm The Doctor." he had that look on again, that I'm so cleaver side smirk. To be honest, it kinds made me nervous.

As the light from the mist likely screwdriver hit Jack, a change began to happen. "Your so called ferret isn't what he seems. And I'm guessing the stories he's td you about himself aren't real true also." we both watched as my furry hero changed into a normal person. "You see. Captain Jack is a very dear and unique friend of mine. As you know, he works for Torchwood, and I am guessing that's why he was a ferret."

Jack was now a human, still passed out though, and I was in tears. The one thing I going lean on, that I could trust was gone.

"Lies!" I yelled, "All lies! This is a bad dream or some alien allusion. Jack wouldn't lie to me!" I gave my one last glare at The Doctor before running deep into the time machine.


	4. How do I say this

Part 4:

2003: "I want this, and this, oh! And these shoes I just have to have!" For my training I had to use the psychic paper to buy things, and I think it was going well. "Jack, what collar do you like better, the blue or the red?" He looked at me puzzled, "doesn't matter, I'll get them both!" I also bought a bunch of toys, sweets, ferret things, and a beautiful dress.

"You are doing really well Tara! I'm surprised at how good you are at lying." Jack complimented me.

"You're too kind, but now for the big finally. I'm going to score a room in the best hotel in NJC." I put a very childish smile on my face; this is going to be fun.

The first thing to do is look like a lost tourist. I put everything I stole into pink bags and whore my new checker skirt with my jet black hair in high pigtails. This will be too easy. Next I made myself cry (wasn't hard), then I stumbled in with my bag right up to the hotel clerk. "um, (sniff) excuse me please sir? But I lost my parents! (Sniff) Can you help me find them?" Oh was too good.

"Oh, don't cry little girl." He said "Do you have an ID card on you? It will help me find your folks." I handed him the paper and his face turned white. "Miss Jobs, I am sorry. I did not recognize you. Please, right this way." The man brought me to an elevator and offers to take my bag. I couldn't let him know I had a ferret, so I said I had everything under control. We stopped at the highest floor, and when the doors opened, I was looking at heaven.

A full floor all to myself! With a kitchen, a Bathroom with hot water, and a bed! I might have died. It was perfect! As soon as the clerk left I took out Jack. We partied all night and then crashed on my new bed overlooking the city. "Jack, how is it that you have turned me life around? You are just a ferret, well, that can talk, but you still took a trash street life and made it into a five star hotel life. I, I think I love you." Hearing what I had said I thought I was crazy, and I'm glad he fell asleep before those messed up words came out of my mouth. "Good night Captain." I said softly before drifting off to dream land.

I don't care where I am going, and honestly, I have no idea where I am. After running deep into the tardis, I can across a good room to lie down and cry in. It was filled sky high with close from, well, everywhere. I went up a flight or two of stair then took a navy blue coat with stripes on the shoulders and brass buttons off the rack. I put it on the floor, curled up, and continued to cry. How could he trick me like that? I thought he was my friend, I trusted him, and he... He didn't trust me. He couldn't even tell me his real past.

I must have fallen asleep in my tear, because when my eyes opened the jacket was quite wet, and someone had walked into the room. "Go away!" I shouted. But the man continued to walk towards me.

"Tara, it's me, Captain Jack. Please don't be mad." The stranger loudly whispered. Mad, I'm not mad, I'm just betrayed and lied too. I'm just sick. "Tara let me explain. It's still me, just let furry and without a tail. I know it's a big step, but you have to understand why I couldn't tell you."

I glanced up and out of the wet mess I made on the floor. The person that squatted before me was handsome but too old; about 25 looking. He had dark black hair that shot up in the front, with deep blue and gray eyes. I stared at him for a second then berried my head in the dark whole I now called mine. That man was a ferret? The ferret was that man? It all was too much for me to take in, but Jack, the real one, told me to swallow fear and then to bite it.

"I am the head of Torchwood, we protect this world against aliens. I had just lost everything, my friends, boyfriend, doughtier, and me grandson. I had dirt on my shoes that I needed to get off. Later that week I was assigned a mission to retrieve an unknown alien rock that was found off the coast of Florida. They told me it was suicide mission, and I'm always that right guy for those. You see Tara, I can't die."

My heart stopped, those words stretched throw my thoughts. If he can't die, I can ne'er be alone. I won't ever have to face another night by myself. I'm just bad luck, everything I love dies. But he can't die.

"Tara? You still with me?" Jack lifted my chin, "When I went to the rock I found it was more like a space ship covered in hardened lava. I was acting on feeling instead of orders. I was to take the vessel back to HQ, but I used an old army knife and pried into a crack. The stone split like an egg releasing a haze that knocked me out. When I woke up I was in NY, next to a vender and a poor lost girl. Over time on the anniversary of the incident, I had tremendous pain. It came to the realization that one day it would kill me. So I found The Doctor, and he made sure I was fixed."

I stared into his beautiful eye and knew he never meant for me to get hurt. I brushed the tear from my cheeks and was about to say something very important, but he beat me to it.

"Remember that night in the hotel, I wasn't asleep. I love you too."


	5. And it all began

Part 5:

My heart soared, and my smile was so wide my face began to hurt. I have never been loved in more than 3 years. I couldn't believe this feeling inside. Captain Jack put on the jacket and then pulled my off the ground. I held his hand as he brought me back to the hour glass room where I first entered. The funny man in little kid shoes was leaning against a rail when Jack strutted in. They shared a look as they crossed paths. I don't know what it means, but they each smirked and I gave out a slight giggle. "So, Tara, where are we off to? As you know, you have the whole universe to explore." The Doctor cocked his head when he talked to me, I think it's cute.

"And you have two ageless strapping men if I may add." Captain quickly fallowed up. Wait a sec, The Doctor doesn't age? Like Jack? That's amazing! I'll never have to be alone ever, EVER!

"You guys are the best." I squealed, so many things to see and so little time. Just kidding, with a time machine and people that don't age, I have all the time I could ever need.

2009: I have been traveling with The Doctor for many weeks. And now, after all those travels, we finally found what we've been searching for. The Doctor went looking after I reminded him of love, he had forgotten about that feeling, consumed in bitterness. The first adventure i went one with him changed him forever, it gave him hope he would meet his love again.

The Tardis was parked next to a star that served no purpose in the universe, it was going to burn its self up within the hour anyway. The Doctor finally found a rip in the parallel universes that was slowly closing up, he didn't have much time. "Tara hold this button," he commanded, "and this one too please." Jack was on top of the ship trying to get a signal through to the other universe. I'm so happy I'll finally get to meet her.

"Can we go to my parents wedding?' I sheepishly asked. When they were still around, my mum and dad always talked about their wedding. Mum told me dad read the wrong vow, and dad told me mum fell into there cake. They used to laugh about that night all the time, and it couldn't hurt just to watch from afar. "Please," I added putting on bug puppy eyes. The Doctor gave another odd look at Captain Jack.

"Fine," he agreed, "but only if you promise to stay with me of Jack. The second you leave us, we will leave you." His warning gave me a shiver, so I gripped Jacks hand tighter. I won't let go.

It wasn't much longer till The Doctor was messing with what seemed to be the controls of the time machine. "May 20, 1991. The London eye." I was feeling a bit nervous. Would it hurt to move in time? Or will it just me like riding in a car?

Just as I thought I had it figured out, the room shook, and an eery noise filled my ears. And just as sudden as it started, it stopped.

"We're here!" Jack hollered. He opened the door and I stepped into the past. It is more magnificent then I imagined. I saw my mother and father giving there vows, and I heard him stutter and stumble at the end. I tiny tear rolled down my cheek. "I left my hat in the Tardis, I'll be right back." Jack gave me a kiss on the head and ran to the blue box. It was just me and him now.

"Have you ever had something like that?" I ask him not expecting a response. I just wanted to make conversation, the awkward ice needed to be broken.

"Once." He said so softly that I almost missed it. I gave him a quick glance of surprizer before he continued. "Her names Rose. I lost her not too long before I met you." The look on his face remained dark under the shadow of his hair.

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking."

"I lost her." He took a deep breath and wiped the redness from his eyes, "I promised... And then I lost her."

"I'm confused." I didn't mean to sound so insensitive.

"She was sucked into another dimension, parallel to this one. And the last rip was sealed up. Along with all hope of finding her." He turned away from me, "never mind, I don't want to ruin the wedding."

"There's always hope." I was about to give a comforting smile when Jack jumped in. He swung his arms around our shoulders, "so, what'd I miss?"


End file.
